


В темноте

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Brothels, Erotic Transference, F/M, Night vision, Prostitution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: В «Мече и ножнах» необычный гость.
Relationships: Bleden Mark/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	В темноте

Иффи работала в «Мече и ножнах» уже третий вечер подряд. Бэйлен Тар сперва заявил ей, что постоянных свободных мест в борделе нет, но в Распутье Летианы ждали триумфального пришествия Архонта Шпилей. В преддверии этого знаменательного события народ из близлежащих селений хлынул в город, и клиентов у Бэя было хоть отбавляй, так что он, сперва лично опробовав умения Иффи, принял ее и даже отвел ей отдельную комнатушку без окон — далековато от общего зала, зато с хорошей крепкой дверью, такой, что ни одному пропойце не выломать.

Все посетители были чем-то похожи друг на друга — не слишком чистые, не слишком трезвые, не слишком приятные. Но работа есть работа, и Иффи делала свое дело на совесть — ее гости и гостьи оставались довольны.

А в тот вечер ей было не по себе. За столом собралась веселая компания, Иффи то заглядывали за пазуху, то хватали ее за зад — это было делом привычным, но она никак не могла избавиться от чувства, что ее смолит глазами кто-то помимо собутыльников.

Наконец ей стало так тревожно, что она решила обойти все вокруг и осмотреться. И не зря: когда она добралась до своей комнатенки, то увидела, что дверь приоткрыта.

— Что за шутки? — рассердилась Иффи. — Кто и зачем сюда лазил?!

Она заглянула в комнату — там не было ни души. Ворча, Иффи зажгла свечи и принялась проверять содержимое комода. К счастью, все имущество было на месте. Но едва она присела возле сундучка с ценностями, чтобы посмотреть, целы ли замки, дверь внезапно с шумом закрылась. Вздрогнув, Иффи подняла голову, и в этот миг свечи разом погасли. Она осталась одна в кромешной темноте.

Впрочем, одна ли? Ей почудилось, будто рядом что-то движется. Иффи замерла и прислушалась.

Сильная рука возникла из ниоткуда, обхватила ее и резко подняла на ноги. Иффи испуганно взвизгнула, но другая рука, теплая, чуть заметно пахнущая кровью, зажала ей рот. Руки были мужские.

— Тихо, — сказал ей кто-то в самое ухо. — Молчи.

Иффи попыталась вырваться, но поняла, что не выйдет — ее словно зажало в тисках. Она отчаянно замотала головой.

— Я тебя отпущу, — прошептала тьма. — С одним условием: ты будешь вести себя спокойно. Не будешь верещать и делать глупости. И не убежишь. Согласна?  
— Угу, — промычала Иффи в чужую ладонь.

В тот же миг она оказалась на свободе, но по-прежнему в полном мраке и не понимая, что происходит.

— Слушай, ты, — дрожащим голосом произнесла она, вспоминая, нет ли у нее в комнате чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы запустить или ткнуть в незнакомца, — говори, чего надо, или проваливай. Не то я позову на помощь!  
— Ты же обещала без глупостей, — ответила ей темнота.

Иффи соображала, что может быть нужно от нее неведомому человеку, не желающему выходить на свет.

— Ты вор? — спросила она. — У меня ничего нет. Я еще не успела заработать, я здесь только…  
— …третий день, я знаю. Я наблюдал за тобой.  
— За мной? Зачем?!  
— Есть причина, — тьма, судя по всему, оскалила зубы в усмешке.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Детка, в каком смысле к тебе приходят посетители?  
— А… — Иффи растерялась. — Хочешь сказать, ты клиент?  
— Будем считать, что да.  
— Не ври! — возмутилась Иффи. — Будь ты клиентом, ты показался бы Бэю, а не прятался здесь. Если не вор, то ты знаешь кто? Убийца!  
— Тоже верно, — снова усмехнулся невидимый гость. — Но это не мешает мне быть твоим клиентом. Продолжишь спорить, детка, или займешься делом?

Она решительно набрала в грудь воздуху, чтобы закричать погромче, но ладонь незнакомца снова зажала ей рот, а в руке у Иффи неожиданно оказался туго набитый кошель.

— Возьми и перестань дергаться, пока я не выпустил тебе всю кровь.

Иффи ощупала кошель. Он был весьма увесистым.

— Полагаю, этого хватит?

Она энергично закивала, и пальцы, пахнущие кровью, погладили ее лицо.

Иффи растерянно прошептала:

— Зачем тебе понадобилось меня пугать? Если ты некрасивый или старый, то, уверяю тебя, я видела и не таких. Или ты от кого-то прячешься?  
— Скажем так, я не люблю показываться при свете, — тьма горячо задышала ей в шею.  
— Что, даже мне не покажешься?  
— Так ли это необходимо? — промурлыкал насмешливый голос за спиной. Пальцы незнакомца взъерошили рыжие волосы Иффи — почти по-дружески. Он внезапно провел по ее телу так, что она задрожала.

Дальнейшее было невероятно. Иффи могла бы поклясться, что проводит ночь с любовником, а не со случайным мужчиной, неведомо как попавшим к ней в комнату, взявшим ее быстро и жадно. Что-то подсказывало ей, что опасаться нечего, и она позволила себе то, чего не позволяла прежде — отдаться вожделению, которое пробудил в ней странный незнакомец. Прижимая его руки к своей пышной груди, Иффи с наслаждением думала, что еще, пожалуй, никто из клиентов не проявлял к ней такой страсти и хорошо бы этот человек приходил почаще…

Не успела она отдышаться, как он отпустил ее.

— Хорошая работа.  
— Эй, ты где? — спросила Иффи в темноту и поняла, что в комнате уже никого нет.

***

— …вот такой вышел случай, — закончила она, сидя на коленях у Бэя.  
— А я-то думал, куда ты запропастилась. И что же, ты хоть напоследок поглядела на него?  
— Нет, — Иффи с сожалением покачала головой. — Он так и исчез, как появился, не открывая двери. Ты не говорил, что у меня в комнате есть второй выход. Лучше бы предупредил, а то я такого страху натерпелась!

Глаза Бэйлена расширись. Рука его застыла на бедре Иффи.

— Э, девочка… Я бы предупредил. Только никакого второго выхода там нет.  
— То есть? — Иффи почувствовала в горле холодный комок. Она попыталась рассмеяться: — Послушать тебя, так чуть ли не сам Бледен Марк ко мне приходил!

Смех получился нервным.

— Кто знает… — тихо ответил Бэй. — Архонт Шпилей-то уже здесь. Значит, и Бледен Марк где-то рядом. Он же на ее стороне.  
— А я-то ему зачем? — оторопела Иффи и тут же вспомнила голос в темноте: «Есть причина».

***

Причина выяснилась на следующий день.

Иффи смешалась с толпой ликующих ярусников и протолкалась поближе к Архонту Шпилей — интересно было поглядеть на героиню, которой покровительствует и служит сам Бледен Марк.

У Архонта Шпилей оказались густые рыжие волосы и пышная грудь. Точно как у Иффи.

Вечером она рыдала у Бэя на плече. Тот утешал ее, называл дурочкой и говорил, что все это глупости, что она должна радоваться, раз выпала возможность заработать побольше и при этом повеселиться...

Иффи и сама не знала, о чем плачет. Ведь это только они, шлюхи, для всех, а у других любовь должна быть по чину: ткач — для ткачихи, торговец — для торговки, Архонт — для Архонта, и если все пойдет своим чередом, то рано или поздно таинственная тень перестанет приходить к Иффи…

И больше не назовет ее Джеммой.


End file.
